In The Shadow's Realm
by EndFiction
Summary: Daniel Roberts will have to learn how to cope being a demigod. But will he have to do it alone? Or will he have YOUR help? Fill out the sheet on my forum to see if you're OC is accepted! Rated T for minor swears and mentions of adult themes The Forum's called My PJO Story's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. That right goes to Riordan**

* * *

Hello, My name is Daniel Roberts. I am your typical 15 year old. I have blonde hair, and you're typical color changing eyes. I'm serious, from far there green, from close there blue or grey. I seriously hate it, but I guess I have to deal with it. Anyway's, I come from Oklahoma City. Yeah, I am an Okkie. You got a problem?

My best friend is called Grover. He is pretty cool. He has some weird disease in his legs which make him have an lifetime excuse from Gym. Lucky guy, I guess. He gets in a lot of trouble with this guy called Kris Jones. Right now Kris was putting meat in Grover's hair, which was seriuosly un fair since Grover was a strict vegetarian.

I ignored Kris right then. It helped if I just closed my eyes. Then I would fall asleep, and that's where I like being. But i couldn't fall asleep right now. We where in the middle of lunch.

"Hey Crippy! Hey! Wanna try some of this delicious bacon!" Kris screamed at Grover while scoffing the meat in his mouth. His lackeys laughed at the joke, but I knew they did not really think it was funny.

Kris continued to do it until my temper broke. I stood up, went to his table and punched him right on the nose. It was not really hard, but he still got a nosebleed.

Kris looked at me and I looked at him. He tried to throw a punch back but I caught his fist. He was seriously surprised at that I could do that. Normally I just sleep and I'm lazy.

I punched him in the stomach this time, and then I kneed him in the crotch. He was lying down on the floor, bleeding. Teachers passed, not even looking down. Another typical day in Oklahoma City Retribution Center for the Young, or hell if you where living there.

Basically my mother sent me here because I'm a troubled kid. I have done this in about 10 other schools already, just because I was protecting the kids who where my friends. I can't really help it either. I have ADHD and Dyslexia. I also have anger management problems and the fact I'm always late for the morning classes because I overslept and I sleep in the afternoon classes.

She is a sports addict. She says I need to stop staying in my room sleeping all day during the weekends and go outside and have some fun. I sometimes do that, but only when it's warm so I can sleep in the shades on our outside couch. She gets angry at that and then leaves.

She thinks I do nothing but sleep, but when it's night I am the most awake. It feels like I was in cold water and I am more focused than ever. I usually do my homework at this time.

The bad thing of this school was that there where daily injuries. Lots of people got hurt all the time. Well that's what happens when you put a bunch of anger management kids in a school.

I continued my day normally after that, just without Kris. I slept during the classes, and Grover told me the homework. Then came my favorite lesson, Astronomy.

I focused way better in astronomy then in any other class. Mostly because it took near midnight, where I'm focused more often. The other reason is that I can just look in the sky and say, "That's Sagittarius."

I found myself enjoying the lesson more than usual. Maybe it was because of the fact that it was so quite without Kris. I don't know, but the lesson will probably stick in my memory for a lifetime.

One of Kris's Lackeys, John, was my partner for the lesson. We where supposed to predict each others futures.

I used the book to help me a lot. in the end, it turned out Jon's future was to become a billionaire in California. John prediction of my future was equally cool, atleast I thought then.

"You will become a hero," he said.

How little I did know I would regret being that.

* * *

**Get on my forum to find the sheet! Please no flames also. This is my first fiction  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. That right goes to rick Riordan**

**I also want to point out that you should PM me you're filled out sheets**

* * *

I walked along the hallways of the school. It was around a week after the fight, and Kris still had not returned. On other news, I think that Grover has something he won't tell me. A little secret. I shouldn't really tell you, but here goes.

I think he's not human. He bleat's sometimes when he's really annoyed, and I have smelled barnyard animal whenever I am around him. I also notice some hair sticking out of his pants and the fact he never takes of his shoes. Even when he needs to sleep. But my theory that he is not really human was proven today.

Today was the day where we got an bufee of all you can eat enchilada's. Grover went crazy. He ran towards the bufee and took all the vegetarian enchilada's he could find. The weirdest thing was he ran. He was limping funnily, but he ran. He was defiantly not supposed to do that.

The day was just going to get weirder. I walked through the hallway slowly, hearing someone muttering. It didn't sound like an Okkie, that's for sure. I kept walking forwards and found a bunch of tanned people walking around the school. They seemed to be the new students from, somewhere.

Kris and his lackey's where talking to the student's. They where talking and messing about. Like usual. Kris saw me and pointed the finger at me. Then he said,"I will get you after school."

They laughed away. I sighed quietly while grinning. If Kris wanted to be beaten up again, fine by me. Though I did not realize I would not be beating up Kris.

* * *

**Short one today. Don't hate!**


End file.
